Various types have been developed as a liquid level detection device, which is provided in a fuel tank for storing liquid fuel such as gasoline, and measures a liquid level of liquid fuel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid level detection device, which comprises a float that is vertically moved accompanying a liquid level fluctuation, a float arm that converts the vertical movement of the float into a rotational movement, a detection unit that outputs a detection signal indicating a liquid level in accordance with the rotational movement of the float arm, and a first case and a second case that contain the detection unit in a closed state.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a liquid level detection device, which manufactures a fuel level gauge for detecting a liquid level height, comprising a housing fixed to a fuel tank, and a circuit unit that is comprised of a magnetoelectric conversion element, a capacitor, and a terminal, and is embedded inside the housing. In a first molding process, a cover unit that covers the terminal with a molding material of the housing is formed. The cover unit has a positioning groove with one end in the longitudinal direction closed and the other end opened. In a connection process, a foot portion of the capacitor is inserted into the positioning groove, thereby positioning the capacitor, and the foot portion is welded to a capacitor connection part. In a second molding process, the capacitor is covered, providing an appearance of the housing.